Miracle
by GothicReader
Summary: Random oneshot about Hermione and Draco. Its full of fluffiness and love.


**Hey guys this is based on an episode of Mad About You. Hope you enjoy it and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own Romeo and Juliet, which was written by the greatest playwright of all time, William Shakespeare. And I do not own some of the script which I have used in this story as it is from Mad About You, I did, however, change it a little.**

**Without further or do, let the story begin!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione burst through the doors of Saint Mungos, her expression one of worry and dread. Her partner had just been hospitalized after being attacked by a dragon. In the dragon's defence, her partner shouldn't have started insulting it's mother.

As she paced outside the room in which he was being treated, she looked back on the case they had received. It had all started that morning when they had been called in to the Head Auror's office to be briefed on their next mission. It had been quiet simple actually, all they had to do was retrieve a wand, which had fallen, then came the hard part, it had fallen in a dragon's nest. Hermione had shaken her head at this, which fool drops his wand by a dragon, but they still took on the case. And although her partner had complained about the case, she knew that he was happy to be out of the office and finally back in the field.

The mission had being going fairly well, she had been sneaking past the dragon while her partner was supposed to be distracting it. The dragon, a Southern Red Tail, was peaceful until her partner had started taunting it, which resulted in him receiving a blast of fire. He had forgotten to cast a protection spell and had met the fire head on; thankfully, he had had enough sense to shield his face and chest, so that it was mainly his back, which took the brunt of the attack.

In that instance she had seized the wand, grabbed her partner and apparated to Saint Mungos. As soon as they had reached the wizarding hospital, they were met with worried healers, who had levitated him off to a room. A room that Hermione was currently pacing in front of. She was going through the whole attack in her head and trying to see how different the outcome would have been had she done something differently.

As she was going through the attack once again, her thoughts were interrupted by a healer who had just exited the room.

"He's fine mam, his back is healed and we've given him a sleeping drought for the stress. You may see him now," the healer said kindly.

Hermione gave a curt nod and entered the room hastily.

He was inside, lying on the bed. He looked so peaceful with a small smile on his face, which was a change from his normal expression of aloofness or the normal smirk on his face. Hermione slowly and quietly edged towards his bedside. She sat softly on the chair by his bed, and gently brushed a lock of blonde hair that had landed on his forehead.

Looking at him, Hermione was once again plagued with worry. She checked his temperature and listened to his soft breathing before she began to talk.

"Oh my God, don't ever die. 'Give me my Romeo and when he shall die, take him and cut him out into little stars. And he shall make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night. And pay no worship to the sun.' Did I ever tell you that I played Juliet in a summer play? A muggle who played Romeo started crying during my monologue- when he was supposed to be dead- because he said that I was 'leaning on his arm,' " Hermione paused as she let out a little laugh while she ran her hand down her partner's face.

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears trickling down her face before continuing. "Oh my God, don't ever die. I have so much more to tell you and I'm not interested in telling it to anyone else. And I'm not saying I'd be helpless, I mean I'm bright and fairly good at my job. And I guess I'm cute, right? You would say, 'what are you kidding me? You, my little lioness, are a perfect example of beautiful.' And so I am. Because I am nothing more or less than what I see in your eyes when you look at me," Hermione stopped once more to place a soft kiss on her partner's forehead.

"Do you know how long I waited for you? My mother used to say I was too picky or afraid of commitment and that's why I was still unmarried by the age of almost twenty five, but the truth is, I was… just looking for you. Do you know how close I came to being a cold, narrow and remote woman? But you have given me a life so big… and full… and good… and fun. I don't even know what we do really besides fight and complain and really wish for sleep but with you, somehow; it's fun!"

Hermione leaned forward as she continued, "And I'll tell you a secret: when we got married I couldn't imagine still wanting to be with anyone all this time later. But I do. It's a miracle to me. You are a miracle. You've made me happy, which is something I never ever thought I'd be. So thank you."

Hermione had stopped then and smiled smiling at the man in front of her. She was so caught up in memorising his face she didn't notice his hand come up to grasp hers until she felt him squeeze her hand gently. She looked down and found that his steel grey eyes were open and looking at her.

Draco Malfoy smiled up at the woman in front of him, "You are my miracle, now let me sleep woman,'' he said jokingly.

And so Hermione climbed into the bed with her husband and sighed as she felt his strong, warm arms wrap around her and his soft lips place a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Review and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


End file.
